Aunque sólo sea decirte que te quiero
by Mavy
Summary: Me gusta su sonrisa". De vuelta a mis orígenes, un fic acerca de la evolución de los sentimientos de Yue. YT (NO es yaoi) CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Capítulo 1: sonrisa

Aunque sólo sea decirte que te quiero 

**Capítulo 1:** sonrisa

Gustar... ¿qué significa realmente gustar? Me gusta la luz de la luna, la brisa nocturna, me gusta volar alto, me gusta dormir al abrigo de los árboles, me gusta el arrullo del agua, la suavidad del pelo de los gatos... me gusta su sonrisa.

Pero... pero hay algo... algo que no me cuadra... porque cuando acaricio un gato, noto un cosquilleo en la palma de mis manos, cuando esucho el agua me siento en paz, cuando duermo bajo un árbol me levanto tranquilo y descansado, cuando vuelo alto me siento el corazón me late con fuerza y la sangre se concentra en mi rostro, cuando siento la brisa en mi rostro se van mis temores y la luz de la luna simplemente me fascina y podría quedarme mirándole durante horas... pero ¿por qué su sonrisa es capaz de producirme todas esas sensaciones a la vez?

Porque cuando ella sonríe siento un cosquilleo que recorre mi piel desde la planta de los pies hasta la cabeza, mi alma se siente tranquila y en paz, pero a la vez el corazón se me acelera y me late con fuerza, toda la sangre se me agolpa en la cara. Cuando ella sonríe todos mis miedos y temores desaparecen, su sonrisa... me atrapa, me fascina, podría verla sonreir toda una eternidad sin cansarme...

Me gusta su sonrisa...

¿Cuándo me empezó a gustar su sonrisa? No me acuerdo... creo que siempre me gustó... creo que fue porque siempre sonreía. Parecía una persona frágil, pero siempre sonreía... las personas frágiles no sonríen siempre, no pueden: el miedo al dolor, a sufrir, su misma debilidad se lo impide. En cambio, las personas fuertes sí puede sonreir; no porque no tengan miedo, ser fuerte no significa no conocer el miedo sino aprender a vencerlo, a aceptarlo... las personas fuertes son las que sufren y aún así siguen sonriendo, las que se caen pero vuelven a intentarlo. Ella era una de esas personas.

Yo no sé mucho de sentimientos humanos, pero con el tiempo he aprendido a observarlos. Ella... al principio tendía a ignorar su existencia, no tenía nada que ver conmigo. No era necesario encontrarme con ella, ¿para qué? En mi mundo sólo existían mi Maestra, Keroberos el otro Guardián y el hermano de mi Maestra: el que me permitió conservar la vida.

Me gusta su sonrisa...

Era impensable ignorarla eternamente, claro que yo al principio no sabía eso. Yo me limitaba a observar a mi maestra, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada sentimiento... tenía que saberlo todo de ella para poder protegerla. Observándola noté como el cariño especial que sentía por el otro muchacho iba convirtiéndose en otra cosa... diferente. Observándola vi que quizás los humanos fueran interesantes, que pudiera ser que mi creador, el amo Clow, no se hubiese equivocado en sus palabras de despedida... que igual sí que merecía la pena vivir, tan sólo por el hecho de observara  la humanidad desde el punto de vista de un ser inmortal, una criatura creada por magia muy poderosa...

Pero se me pasó por alto una cosa: yo no era el único que observaba. Bajo la máscara de la amistad, tras esa sonrisa que yo aún no había percibido, había una criatura humana que también observaba a mi maestra, quizás con más detenimiento, con más profundidad, con "sentimientos". Y no sólo la observaba, sino que le entregaba todo sin dejarse nada para ella. Entonces fue cuando empecé a observarla también.

Al principio lo hacía sin darme cuenta, me parecía curiosa su devoción hacia mi ama, pero ya antes me habían resultado curiosas otras cosas que con el tiempo habían dejado de interesarme... pero no fue así, cada vez prestaba más atención. Quería entender por qué ella la observaba como yo. Nunca hablé con ella, pero aún así...

Sí, su sonrisa.

Una vez la vi llorar a escondidas, lo hacía desconsoladamente. Sola. Ella no se percató de mi presencia. Me quedé a su lado hasta que se calmó, entonces me vio. No dijo nada, yo tampoco. Y entonces... sonrió. No se molestó en secarse las lágrimas o en disimular el llanto, simplemente sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón.

- Me gusta tu sonrisa.

Lo dije con absoluta sinceridad, las criaturas como yo no tenemos necesidad de mentir. Ella no pareció sorprenderse. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y me pidió que la llevara a casa. No le pregunté por qué lloraba. Tampoco necesitaba saberlo.

Su sonrisa tras las lágrimas era aún más brillante. Su sonrisa me gusta... su sonrisa.


	2. Capítulo 2: mirada

Aunque sólo sea decirte que te quiero 

**Capítulo 2:** mirada

Ni yo mismo entiendo lo que me está pasando.

Creí que con observar a los humanos era suficiente, pero ya no. Ahora quiero saber más, mucho más. ¿Por qué? Pues porque he descubierto que los ojos son el reflejo de las emociones humanas.

Durante toda mi existencia creí que las palabras y silencios lo eran todo. Quizás es porque, como ya he dicho, las criaturas como Keroberos y yo no mentimos. No conocemos la necesidad de hacerlo. Cuando no queremos decir algo callamos. Pero los humanos si mienten, yo no lo sabía aunque lo intuía.

Me di cuenta de ello por mi ama. Ella siempre ha mentido mucho a su hermano y a su padre cuando ellos no sabían que era la Cazadora de Cartas, pero ahora también lo hace. Cuando el chico del Clan Li se fue siempre mentía. Ella seguía sonriendo y actuando como siempre, pero en sus ojos ya no estaba el brillo de antes. Sus ojos estaban tristes. Muchas veces intenté preguntarle, pero creo que resultaba demasiado directo... es bastante probable.

A Keroberos también le mentía... incluso a ella. Pero ella se daba cuenta. Se callaba, no decía nada y la abrazaba. Pero ella también mentía mucho. Pero no mentía con las palabras, sino con su actitud. Durante mucho tiempo me había tenido engañado, pero desde la vez que la vi llorando la observé con aún más atención que antes, claro, siempre procurando no perder de vista a mi Ama, pues ella siempre ha sido mi prioridad.

La mirada de mi Ama era viva, pero también bastante ingenua... mi Ama es fuerte, valiente y poderosa, pero nunca ha destacado por su perspicacia –o eso dice Keroberos-. La mirada del hermano de mi Ama es penetrante y siempre velando por su hermana. Pero la mirada de ella... la mirada de ella es diferente. La mirada de ella cambia, no es fija. Si mira a los demás, es una mirada común, plana, como vacía. Una mirada que no llama la atención.

Sin embargo cuando mira a mi Ama, su mirada se llena de matices. Y se vuelve triste, cargada de sentimiento pero también de tristeza y resignación. A veces siento la necesidad imperante de cambiar su mirada, de volverla cálida. Sé que una vez fue cálida. Lo presiento. ¿Por qué cambió su mirada?

Ahora paso mucho tiempo tratando de averiguar de qué manera están conectadas mirada y sonrisa. Mirada... sonrisa... ya sé que su sonrisa me gusta, pero... ¿y su mirada? No... su mirada me produce desasosiego. ¿Por qué? No pude aguantar más mi curiosidad. El asunto me empezaba a quebrar la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué tu mientes?

- ¿...?

- Mientes mucho... mucho más que mi Ama Sakura. Cada vez que sonríes mientes. ¿Por qué sonríes si no quieres sonreir?

Estaba completamente turbado, ella me miraba con asombro. No sonreía. Creí que se iba a enfadar conmigo. No es que me importara, a fin de cuentas ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo...

- Pensé que te gustaba mi sonrisa –respondió tras la pausa.

Aquello me cogió totalmente por sorpresa. Es cierto, me gustaba su sonrisa... ¿pero por qué me molestaba tanto que no coincidiera con lo que su mirada decía? Hasta entonces sólo me había fijado en su sonrisa... pero ahora que también tenía en cuenta su mirada, su sonrisa ya no me tranquilizaba. Ya no era... ya no era...

- Pero si con la sonrisa dices una cosa y con tu mirada otra, la sonrisa pierde su significado y ya no me gusta.

- Entonces... ¿sería mejor que nunca sonriera? –me preguntó mientras me miraba sólo con la tristeza de su mirada azul.

- No lo sé...

No lo sé. Ella suspiró y me dejó sólo reflexionando sobre mis propias palabras... durante los siguientes días permanecí como mi forma adoptada, quería averiguar la respuesta y necesitaba tranquilidad. Si mi Ama preguntaba por mí yo salía, pero el tiempo restante lo pasaba dormido... pensando... pensando en el verdadero motivo que me impulsó a hablarle de ello, el motivo... no lo sé, no lo conozco... pero la respuesta que le di... ¿No lo sé? Sí... ¡sí que lo sé! Sí que quiero que sonría, lo que no quiero es que tenga la mirada tan triste. Ya sabía la respuesta. Tenía que ir a decírsela con urgencia.

Era de noche y yo volaba más rápido que nunca. El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que algo no me importaba tanto. Cuando por fin llegué a la casa de la niña, golpeé con suavidad en la ventana. Tras unos minutos, vi cómo una luz tenue se encendía y como su sombra se acercaba a la cortina.

- ¿Yue...? ¿qué haces aquí? ¡estás empapado!

No me había dado cuenta, estaba lloviendo y estaba chorreando, pero eso daba igual, yo había venido aquí con un propósito.

- Sí quiero que sonrías, Tomoyo

- ¿Esa es la razón por la que has venido hasta aquí?

- Sí –respondí rotundamente, sin dudarlo- ¿está mal?

- No... supongo que no... ¿quieres pasar?

No sé que me impulsó a aceptar su invitación, pero de repente me vi dentro, con las alas guardadas, mientras ella buscaba algo para secarme.

- Toma esta toalla...

- Me gusta tu sonrisa Tomoyo, pero tu mirada es muy triste. No me gusta tu sonrisa cuando miras triste, porque tu sonrisa se vuelve más triste aún.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero...

- No tienes que mentir siempre. No tienes que fingir que todo va bien si no lo sientes así. No siempre tienes que ser fuerte.

¿Por qué estaba diciendo todas esas cosas? ¿por qué de repente me preocupaba tanto por ella?

Ni yo mismo entiendo lo que me está pasando...

..................................................

**Seida-310:** me alegra mucho que te guste tanto, tranquila, aunque al principio pensaba que me quedaría un solo capítulo, me sentía con fuerzas como para hacerla algo más larga... aunque no sé cuánto. Espero poder terminarla. ¡deja más reviews dando tu opinión! Me gustan (-)

**Ari-chan:** ¿se te pasó ya el shock? (XDDDD) a decir verdad esta es mi pareja favorita... ¿rara? Sí, bueno, yo también soy rara, así vamos a juego... (XP). Espero que en este capítulo Yue siga siendo Yue... hace mucho que no leo CCS... igual le doy un vistazo antes de escribir el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado el 2º capítulo. Se admiten sugerencias y críticas constructivas. Besos.


	3. Capítulo 3: espejo

Aunque sólo sea decirte que te quiero 

**Capítulo 3:** espejo

Es más fácil observar a los demás que a uno mismo. Es más fácil tratar de arreglar a los demás, de reconfortarlos, de hacerse sentir bien. No se trata sólo de ver sus defectos, no es sólo eso. Los demás son para mí como un libro abierto, eso ha sido desde siempre y sé que no cambiará... no me hace falta poseer el poder de un poderoso mago para saberlo. Sin embargo soy consciente de que no sé nada de mí misma.

Me miro al espejo y veo un reflejo, pero no reconozco a la persona de mirada vacía que se presenta ante mí. No reconozco esa sonrisa, esa nariz, la boca, las cejas, el pelo. ¿Quién eres?

No obtengo respuesta, la lógica me dice que soy yo. Simplemente. Si yo no hablo, el espejo tampoco, soy mayorcita para creer en cuentos de hadas. La magia existe, sí, pero no tiene nada que ver con princesas encantadas, dragones, caballeros valientes... o el verdadero amor. El espejo no puede responder, porque la que está allí soy yo. Pero mi corazón no me reconoce, mi alma no me reconoce. ¿Quién eres?

Soy una muñeca de porcelana, una cáscara albergando un alma. Una cara bonita adornada por un cabello de ensueño. Una muñeca... el reflejo de alguien que murió, de una gran pérdida.

"Mi madre me dijo que me dejase el pelo así de largo para parecerme a Ella"

Aún así no he logrado convertirme en una gota de agua, no he logrado ser como Ella. El espejo sigue sin responderme, sigo sin saber quién es esa niña que me mira con tanta tristeza, esa muñequita adornada con lazos y vestidos de ensueño, adornada con un cabello largo y negro... tan hermosa, tan fría. Mamá dice que soy perfecta, que me adora... pero muchas noches la oigo entrar a mi habitación, sentarse a mi lado y acariciarme el pelo mientras llora.

¿Por quién lloras mamá? ¿por la única persona a la que entregaste tu alma... y murió? ¿por el hombre que te dejó? ¿por la soledad? ¿por qué lloras, mamá? Quisiera levantarme y abrazarte fuerte, pero tengo tanto miedo...

"Nadeshiko..."

Aaahhh... es por ella... quisieras que yo fuera ella. Lo has dicho tantas veces... y yo sólo soy el reflejo de una muerta. ¿No puedes quererme por ser tu hija, mamá?

El tacto del espejo está frío... helado... como mis recuerdos. Durante mucho tiempo soñé con encontrar alguien por quien vivir, alguien a quien mi simple presencia le haría ser feliz... alguien que no viera a nadie reflejado en mí, alguien que me viera a mí misma y me dijera quién soy.

La primera vez que sonreí de corazón fue cuando conocí a Sakura. Era todo lo que yo quería ser, era ella alegre, era sincera, era inocente, era... ella misma. Tenía desarrollados su propio carácter y su personalidad. Sé que me admiraba, que me encontraba hermosa y que no me veía como a una muñeca más. Yo estaba desbordante de alegría y entregué todo mi ser a ella, quería hacerla feliz y creía que eso me haría feliz. Supongo que pensaba que ella me respondería...

Cuando me di cuenta de que eso jamás tendría lugar era ya demasiado tarde, me había encariñado demasiado, la quería demasiado. Por mucho que doliera seguiría a su lado. El dolor que sentiría al ver sus lágrimas sería mucho mayor que verla partir de mi lado feliz.

Fue entonces cuando empecé a sonreír sin ganas, aunque me doliera en lo más profundo... pero no importaba, porque nadie se daba cuenta, ella no se daba cuenta. Ya no era una muñequita de porcelana, ahora era una chica perfecta. Al menos descubrí que había algo que sólo yo podía hacer por mí misma. Algo que sólo era mío y que me ayudaba a liberar todo el dolor que sentía... entonces sí era yo. Tomoyo, la de la voz como los ángeles.

No era suficiente, ya no era suficiente. No podía llorar todas mis canciones, no había suficientes en todo el mundo. Nadie... nadie...

"Me gusta tu sonrisa"

No me lo esperaba, me pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Desde pequeña he aprendido a llevar una máscara para no dejar mostrar lo que sentía y me la puse. Sonreí como pude, quizás lo hice de corazón. Eran unas palabras cargadas de sinceridad y de pureza. No me las esperaba de él. No me molestó que me viese llorando, estaba tan hundida en ese momento que no me importó compartir mi pena con el ángel de Sakura.

No dijo nada más. Me llevó a mi casa entre sus brazos. No sabía que el pudiera tener sentimientos tan cálidos. Suspiré, pero no me oyó. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, estaba relajada... podría quedarme así toda la eternidad durmiendo en su regazo, protegida. Sí... tenía ganas de sumirme en un sueño profundo como el de las princesas de los cuentos que tanto me gustaban de niña.

¿Quién es la joven del espejo? Quizás se lo pregunte a él más adelante... cuando las heridas de mi alma dejen de sangrar.

"Me gusta tu sonrisa"

Esta mañana la niña del espejo lloraba desconsoladamente al descubrir que su mundo se derrumbaba, que todo lo que le había importado iba a desaparecer irremediablemente. Esta noche la niña del espejo sonreía levemente, con dulzura, con una luz cálida en la mirada.

Gracias.

..................................................

**Tomoyo Daidouji-san: **muchas gracias, estas palabras me animan a seguir escribiendo. Yo también estoy deseando leer tu siguiente capítulo... ¡estoy ansiosa por leerlo!

**Mina10:** debo confesar que pongos muchos de mis pensamientos en la boca de los personajes... en cierto modo son mis marionetas para expresar cosas que de otra forma es imposible. En fin, ¡qué puedo decir! Es una pareja adorable y dulce... muy dulce... ()

**Kagi35:** ¡¡¡¡¡tacháááááán!!!!! Esta vez me estoy superando, 3 capítulos en 3 días... debe ser por las notas... (XD)

No sé cuanto tardaré en volver a actualizar, quizás mañana, o puede que dentro de un mes, sólo os pido paciencia y muchas, muchas reviews :P


	4. Capítulo 4: su mundo

Aunque sólo sea decirte que te quiero 

**Capítulo 4:** su mundo

Su mundo es su vida. Su vida es proteger al Maestro de las Cartas. A la Magia en sí misma. Él es Magia. Es su única misión, su único propósito, su única función. ¿Para qué crear sino a un ángel tan poderoso?

Tan hermoso que dan ganas de llorar...

Tan hermoso que duele...

Tan hermoso que ciega...

Tan hermoso que habrá que guardarlo en una cajita y cerrarla, para que no se rompa...

Tan hermoso...

Yue miraba a Sakura, había crecido mucho. Sintió dolor. ¿Qué quedará cuando esos huesos se vuelvan viejos y se conviertan en cenizas? Recordó los últimos momentos con su creador, cuando descubrió que lo único inmortal de los humanos era el alma. ¿Qué quedará de los que conozco hoy? ¿qué quedará... de mí?

"Las criaturas como él no deberían tener alma ni sentimientos, hay que estar loco para hacerlo. Las criaturas como él no deberían ser tan hermosas, ¿para qué? Hay que estar loco para darle forma humana... la forma de un niño..."

- Sí, un niño... mi niño... nuestro niño...

- ¿Un niño para los dos?

- Un regalo, un niño perfecto, un niño que nunca morirá.

- ¿Me querrá?

- ....

Su locura le costará cara. Ni el creador de la Magia puede competir con los dioses. No se puede insuflar vida a un ser inmortal y pretender convertirlo en su hijo... ¡no se puede! ¡¡¡no se puede!!! Algo saldrá mal, con la magia siempre sale algo mal... se le escapará de las manos... su locura... le costará renunciar a todo lo que le importa.

- ¿Sabes quién es?

- ...

- Era tu madre

- ...mi madre...

Sabía que algo saldría mal. No pudo hacerlo al final, no logró darle la capacidad de amar, tendría que renunciar aún a más cosas para hacerlo. No, no lo hará, el precio que pagó por él fue demasiado alto. Lo destruirá, destruirá al niño, tiene que destruirlo... eso no es un niño, eso es un ángel sin alma.

Mi mundo... mi mundo es mi Ama y nadie más. Si dejo que alguien más entre en mi mundo ya no podré proteger a mi Ama porque no podré prestarle toda mi atención.

Míralo... es el niño sin alma, alguien que nadie podrá querer. Da miedo, no te acerques, te hará daño. Sí, dicen que mató a su madre... cría cuervos y te arrancarán los ojos.

- Padre...

- No les escuches.

- ¿Por qué me creaste?

- Porque queríamos un hijo...

- Siento haberte defraudado... yo no sirvo para nada...

- No, Yue...

- Padre, quiero ser útil, padre, quiero ser útil para algo. Sino... ¿para qué existir?

Él me dio una razón para vivir, juzgar a su sucesora... pero él ya había tomado la decisión. Cuidar de ella... pero ella ya tiene quien la cuida con toda su alma. No importa, desde la distancia siempre la cuidaré... a ella... a sus hijos... y toda su descendencia.

"¿Y quién cuidará de ti?"

Los padres quieren que los hijos sean felices. Qué hermoso cuento. Después de su muerte aún, cuidando de la felicidad de los suyos. Pobre ángel, él no lo sabe. Siempre observando a los demás y jamás se ha mirado al espejo. Ángel hermoso... tu mirada es la más triste de todas, alguien se equivocó, tu tienes un alma, un alma de hielo. ¿Quién te salvará, ángel? ¿quién te salvará de la soledad?

No... de nuevo pesadillas, hacía tanto que no las tenía... recuerdo, cuando estaba dormido esperando a que el sello se rompiera y llegara el momento de cumplir mi función... tenía una pesadilla continua. Había una mujer que me quería y a la que yo llamaba madre... un hombre que nos protegía... mi padre. Pero ellos sufrían por mi culpe, porque no era lo que ellos esperaban. Porque era incapaz de amar. Y entonces todos desaparecían por mi culpa... madre...

Tengo ganas de verla... tengo ganas de verla... tantas ganas.

Está dormida, sé que no debería entrar pero...

- Sakura...

¿Por qué me duele el corazón? ¿por qué me duele verla llorar dormida? ¿por qué me duele escucharla llamar a mi ama? Ven, ven niña... ven... no quiero que llores más, deja descansar tu alma. Deja de sufrir. Ven...

- ¿Yue?

- Perdona... no quería molestarte... ya me voy

- No... quédate

No sabía que tenía las manos tan cálidas, no sabía que su piel era tan suave, no sabía que oliera a flores. Nunca me había fijado en su pelo, tan brillante... es tan hermosa que... me da miedo.

- Lo siento... tengo que irme... Sakura me necesita...

- Espera sólo un poco más, un poco más...

..................................................

**Seida-310:** esta vez me he rayado un poco... no sé en qué estaba pensando o.oU espero que no haya resultado demasiado raro... ugh... pierde calidad presiento otro bloqueo mental... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ;;

**Mina10:** realmente creo que voy a ir intercalando puntos de vista, aunque me centre más en el de Yue. Para mí Tomoyo siempre ha sido una incomprendida... enamorada de su mejor amiga, sin padre, una madre muy ocupada que la quiere... pero que si pudiera cambiar por Nadeshiko, lo haría, seguro. Y aún así lo acepta todo con una sonrisa... siempre. Está un poco loca, pero creo que es la manera que tiene de desahogarse, a veces pienso que está muy frustrada y que por eso hace lo que hace... UGH, mejor dejo ya de divagar XD

**Ari-chan:** Te hice caso, te hice caso... y me ha quedado una cosa rara. Sigo sin poder captar la importancia de todo esto... debería ponerme más en serio. En fin, espero que no me haya quedado demasiado mal este capítulo XP

**Kagi35:** gracias pero... al final te gustará la pareja y todo, ya verás XD

Espero que os haya gustado el cuarto capítulo, ya mismo estará también listo el siguiente. Se admiten sugerencias y críticas constructivas. Besos.


	5. Capítulo 5: a través de ti

Aunque sólo sea decirte que te quiero 

**Capítulo 5:** a través de ti

Puedo ver a través de ti.

"Puedo ver con tus ojos, puedo sentir con tu piel, puedo gritar con tu voz, tocar con tus dedos, correr con tus piernas, volar con tus alas. Alas de libertad."

Tantas veces había oído esas palabras de su boca que podía repetirlas tan sólo cerrando los ojos y recordándolas en su cabeza. Nunca entendió su significado. Vivir a través de otra persona, ¿qué era eso?

Y mientras tanto correr tras su nueva Ama, impedir que nada malo le pasara. Luchar, proteger, luchar otra vez... ¿A través de mí? ¿podías vivir a través de mí? No recordaba haber hecho algo distinto a pelear y cuidar de su Ama, a veces creía que incluso olvidaría a aquel que lo llamaba "hijo".

Puedo ver a través de ti.

Y ahora una persona entraba en su vida. Una niña. Una cría. Sí... con alma de mujer. Y le pedía ayuda, le pedía compañía, le pedía ver a través de él. Volar con las alas que ella tenía rotas y él... él se ataba más y más a ella. A su presencia, a su voz, a sus ojos, a su alma... y eso le daba miedo... era aterrador.

- Padre... madre...

La suave luz de la mañana acariciaba el rostro del ángel, era una sensación muy agradable. Abrió los ojos con suavidad, para evitar deslumbrarse con la claridad que llenaba la habitación y se tomó unos momentos para espabilarse...

La noche anterior había ido a buscar a Tomoyo y ella... ella no le había dejado marcharse. Él tampoco quería hacerlo. Sabía que tenía que cumplir con su obligación, ir con su Ama y protegerla de cualquier cosa que le pudiera pasar... pero no quería. Deseaba quedarse al lado de esa persona que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y así hizo.

Él se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, simplemente, ella le cogió la mano y se quedó dormida, él no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Estaba tan cansado... pero la calidez de la mano de Tomoyo lo reconfortaba, le transmitía serenidad. Se quedó dormido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo un sueño alegre, de colores brillantes... en ese sueño él era un niño humano que jugaba en una pradera de color verde brillante con otro niño, su hermano. Allí estaba también una mujer con el cabello rubio, como su hermano, pero sus ojos eran como los de él, tenían los mismos ojos, era su madre. Pero había alguien más... alguien a quien llamaba "padre" y que traía algo en el regazo. Él y su hermano –al que llamaba Kero-chan- se acercaron con curiosidad.

- Padre, ¿qué es eso? –Kero-chan fue el primero en preguntar

- Es un beb

Yue lo observó atentamente; era una niña con los ojos del color de las amatistas. Él bebé alargó la manita y le acarició el rostro para luego ponerse a juguetear con su pelo. Kero-chan, mientras tanto, volvió al lado de su madre.

- ¿Quieres cogerla en brazos? –preguntó el hombre.

- Sí...

El niño la cogió en brazos y le sonrió dulcemente... luego le dio un beso en la frente. El hombre volvió a coger el bebé en brazos.

- Yue, hijo mío, mi más preciada criatura... –De repente todo se volvió más claro... ese hombre al que llamaba "padre" era Clow Reed, su creador- eres alguien especial, no importa lo que pase, lo que digan...

- Esto... esto es sólo un sueño...

- Pero fue real... sólo que no lo recuerdas –el rostro de Clow se oscureció- la magia... es peligrosa si se abusa de ella...

- Entonces... ¿ese bebé...?

- Algún día lo comprenderás todo. Algún día mi error se enmendará... porque yo pude ver a través de ti, trajiste felicidad... tienes derecho a ser feliz.

Tomoyo seguía cogiéndole de la mano, él le apartó un mechón de pelo que le tapaba la cara y ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

- Gracias por quedarte a mi lado.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre acarició la mejilla izquierda del ángel y después se puso a juguetear con los mechones plateados que estaban un poco alborotados ahora. El sol se reflejaba en ellos haciendo juegos de colores, algo que a ella le parecía muy gracioso.

- Es como en el sueño... –murmuró Yue.

- ¿...sueño?

Tomoyo parecía confundida con las palabras del ángel, entonces él se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella se quedó perpleja, y notaba como sus mejillas empezaban a arder, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y la boca la tenía seca. Sin pensarlo siquiera, tomó el rostro de Yue con sus manos, cerró los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso que fue más bien un roce. A penas duró un par de segundos, cuando tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo se apartó.

- Lo... ¡lo siento!

Yue la miraba atentamente, parecía sorprendido pero no molesto. Le sonrió y le besó en la mejilla. Luego salió por la ventana y desapareció. Tomoyo se quedó mirando la ventana con tristeza, se dio media vuelta para vestirse cuando alguien la cogió por la cintura y la sacó en volandas por la ventana. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, entonces sintió la brisa en su rostro. Abrió los ojos.

Estaba volando, volando con Yue, volando con un ángel. Se echó a reir como nunca antes había hecho, en su pecho notaba una calidez nueva, diferente, algo totalmente distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido hasta ahora.

_"Tú me has dado alas nuevas para que deje volar mi corazón"_

Libre.

**Seida-310:** la verdad es que a veces yo misma me pierdo escribiendo, ya lo verás en este capítulo pero me alegro de tener incondicionales como tu :

**Ari-chan:** Gracias por el consejo... pero me es imposible organizar del todo la estructura temporal de mis historias U entre otras cosas porque ni yo misma sé qué va a pasar, todo se me ocurre mientras voy escribiendo. En fin, no soy escritora profesional, asi q supongo q puedo permitírmelo XDDDD

**KiMi10:** la verdad es que no es el primero que escribo sobre estos dos... hace 2 o 3 años hice uno para la página de Asuka y ahora se puede leer en otra que se llama el altar de Nagha (se llama Malditos), de todas formas jamás lo terminé, porque pedía colaboración de mis lectores... y no recibí un solo e-mail U Pensé publicarlo akí, xo lo perdi en una de las muxas veces q se me rompio el PC... kizas lo buske un dia y lo ponga... hoy... mañana... algun dia! XD

Bien, como siempre gracias por todo... tenía pensado dejarlo así... quizás lo haga... depende de vuestra respuesta ;P Mil besazos!!!


End file.
